


Temperament

by GoldenWolfX



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Internalized Homophobia, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Diana, One-Sided Attraction, Self-Denial, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWolfX/pseuds/GoldenWolfX
Summary: Akko, wasn’t from a witch family, she wasn't the best at her studies, and she certainly wasn’t good at choosing when and where to do things.Diana, the complete opposite but certainly (some how), much more of a mess when it comes to matters of the heart.





	1. Chapter 1

 

  
Maybe she was just being childish, she couldn't honestly think she stood a chance with The great Diana Cavendish, did she?

She wasn't some talented witch that came from a top witch family.

No, she was in fact the complete opposite. She was clumsy, thick headed and was not from a witch family at all.

She was just some kid.

Going after something that was no doubt out of her reach.

What did she expect?

* * *

 

Diana didn't know what to do, how to react, for the first time ever, she was at a loss, she was filled with uncertainty.

Akko had confessed to her.

Professing her love.

Love.

Akko was in love with her.

And her friends humiliated her. Crushing the poor girls spirit before she could even say anything, before she could even think about how to act. Never had She felt so lost and uncertain, she was at a loss for words, and it was because of that, Barbara and Hannah took it upon themselves to answer for her, which in any other occasion was okay, because they usually knew what she was going to say to most requests and most questions that were thrust upon her by her peers and select few adults.

But this time, they were mistaken, because not even she knew what she was to say to Akko’s heartfelt confession.

* * *

 

_“What? Is this a joke?”, Hannah spoke, her tone was harsh and cold, her tongue clicked, “You, Like Diana?”, her voice dripping with sarcasm._

_“Like Ew, As if she’d ever give you the time of day-”, Barbara laughed slightly, she wore her usual cocky smirk._

_While the two girl tag teamed on the now trembling girl in front of them, Diana had been struck silent, her lips pressed together in a tight line, her heart racing in her chest and her cheeks flushed a light pink, she was frozen on the spot, her broom over her shoulder, her grip on the broom made her knuckles white. Diana, for some unknown reason, could not find it in her to speak._

_Akko had clearly lost any will she had left, in any other circumstance, Akko would have spoke back to the girls, yelled at them and insulted them back, but this time, the girl was left trembling in place, eyes watery, knees shaking._

_“I-I...uh-", Akko managed to croak out a word, but was quickly mocked._

_“I-I-I-"_

_“Uh-Uh"_

_Both girls chuckled._

_Akko had never felt this uncomfortable before, her stomach felt like it was turning and her chest had tightened since the first insult had been spewed, a knot taking place in her throat._

_“Look, Before you embarrass yourself any further, I suggest you turn around and walk away with whatever dignity you have left while you still have some.” Hannah rose a hand to shoo the girl away, she knew that there was no way Diana would ever be interested in the flightless witch (or at least she thought)._

_“Diana would even be nice enough to even forget this ever happened, and so would we, so just go your way, and we’ll go ours okay?”, Barbara sighed softly, her arms crossing over her chest._

_Akko slowly nodded, her cheeks were flushed, her lips quivered, “O-Okay.”, her clammy hands balled up ,”I-I’m sorry, I overstepped.”, Akko’s shoulders caved slightly, and the tears that Akko had been holding back finally fell, rolling down her cheeks, she bit her bottom lip to keep the sob at bay and quickly bowed before turning to run away._

_For a moment silence floods in, an uncomfortable awkwardness floats about around them, Guilt suddenly fills both girls._

_Diana felt her chest tighten at the sight of Akko’s tears, she’d only seen Akko cry once, it had made her feel horrible, just seeing how hurt Akko was, even seeing that it was indeed possible to emotionally hurt a happy girl like Akko just didnt feel right._

_“I…”, The blond’s grip over the handle of her broom not loosening, “Why...why did you-", Diana blinked and looked to both of the girls, “...She’s my friend too, a dear one, I...we could have fixed…”, Diana couldn't even manage to form a well thought out sentence._

_Both girls seemed rather stunned._

_“Friend?”, Hannah questioned_

_Diana shook her head, “Yes!”, her voice suddenly rose._

_Barbara stepped back slightly, taken aback, “But...she likes you-"_

_“So?!”, The blonde snapped slightly harshly, “Akko...Akko’s someone dear to me, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have came back here, I…”, The blonde sucked in a breath and put her removed her broom from her shoulder and let the broom float at level with her hips, she quickly jumped onto her broom and flew off._

_Hannah and Barbara were both left stunned in place._

_“What just happened?”_

* * *

 

“-Oh, Akko, I’m so sorry”, Came a soft voice. “I had no idea…this is terrible.”

Akko sobbed, sniffling and breathing unevenly.

There was no way Akko could return to her dorm, she just couldn't face her roommates without breaking down. She was hurt, humiliated, and insulted.

“I Should have just kept my mouth shut.”, Akko further curled into her professor's chest.

Chariot, or better known among the Students of Luna Nova, Professor Ursula, was comforting the crying teen, she had nearly been scared out of her skin when her door was being pounded on, and when she opened the door, she was met with the heartbreaking sight Of Akko crying.

“I honestly thought better of Diana”, Ursula wore a heavy frown, she held the teen closely in her arms as they sat on the floor. “I wouldn't have imagined this.”, her voice was gentle.

Akko’s eyes were screwed shut, “I should have known better, She’s out of my league any ways", Her hands tightly clutching at her professor's shirt.

Ursula sighed heavily, she certainly didn't think the Cavendish would be this mean, Allowing for her friends to belittle and insult Akko in such a way, even if she didn't reciprocate the brunette’s feelings. “You’re a sweet girl, Akko, you don't deserve what happened to you.”, The professor dipped a hand into Akko’s hair, softly running it through the locks.

“Knock, Knock-", came a voice and as quickly as it came, it trailed off, “-Oh…”, the woman at the door whom had just allowed herself in had paused as she noticed the scene on the floor.

Ursula blushed slight and brought her free hand up to her face to adjust her glasses, “Croix?”, she said in slight surprise.

Croix nodded and waved, then pointed at Akko, “Bad Time, Chariot?”.

Akko sniffled softly, she only curled more into the professor.

The professor sighed softly, “Kind of.”, she answered.

Croix nodded, ready to exit, but stopped and just completely entered the place, closing the door, “Maybe I can help”, the woman said as she gave Chariot a soft look. She walked over to the two and kneeled down, “So?”

The other older woman began from the start, explaining that Akko had came out to her, and had feelings for another peer and upon acting on those feelings, things went down hill and just who the peer was.

“Diana? Well that's no surprise.”, Croix said, she knew someone like Diana was bound to get attention despite being at an all girl’s school. Heck, she did not meant to brag but, “I used to always get asked out, so many girls, too little interest”, Croix sighed, almost as if she was reminiscing.

“Croix", Ursula nearly growled, her voice taking on a warning tone.

“U-Uh, but even then, no one should treat a lady like that, Allowing her friends to insult you like that, is just wrong and mean.”, Croix said as Chariot glared at her to get to her point already.

Akko nodded. Still hiding her face from her old professor.

Croix wore a sheepish look, “Look, I know it must be painful, you put yourself out there and she just stood there while her friends insulted you, I know you feel like you wont get over this, but you will, and when you do, it’ll be her loss, you’re a nice kid, cute, and while you're quite clumsy, that's just the way you are, and how you are is quite charming, and rather, quite interesting.”, Croix rose a hand and put it against Akko’s back, softly rubbing. “There’s plenty of fish in the sea.”

“I really liked her", Akko said softly.

“Oh Akko", Ursula spoke warmly.

“I know you do.” Croix said, “and Maybe since you felt so compelled to tell her how you felt, deep down, maybe she likes you too. I know from my previous observations, you were pretty spot on when reading other’s emotions, it's almost like you had a sixth sense.”

“Really?”, Akko spoke skeptically.

“Yeah. You were so sure she felt something too right?”, Croix asked.

Akko merely nodded a yes.

  
Ursula had remained silent.

“Then she must be scared, you confessed to her in front of her friends, a bold move mind you, she must have had some reservations about the subject. And she just couldn't find herself to be as strong as you. Maybe she just went with the flow because it was easier that way.”, the woman’s facial features softened, “She didn't want to get out of her norm. Sometimes, we get used to doing things for so long, we become afraid of change. And in the end, people like Diana just follow on with their usual things and end up losing the chances of change that come by them.”.

Ursula looked up and found Croix staring at her, a warm smile over her lips.

Ursula internally panicked, “Akko, will you be staying here?”

Akko pulled away completely, and nodded, her expression was one of a kicked puppy.

Croix chuckled softly. “Well, I guess that’s my cue, I’ll come by tomorrow.”, the woman stood up.

Ursula and Akko got up, Akko sniffled slightly.

“Akko, you can take my bed, I’ll have the couch.”, Ursula said as she gave the top of Akko’s head a gentle pat.

Akko nodded and walked to the bed, ready to just drop in the bed and let sleep take her away.

“Poor Akko", Ursula couldn't help but sigh out for the what seemed to be the hundredth time since Akko came crying to her.

Croix nodded, “Yeah”.

“So is there something you wanted to...discuss?”, Ursula asked, she knew Croix only appeared when she needed to talk over something important.

Croix quickly waved the woman’s question off, “Tomorrow, I’ll come back.”.

The professor nodded, “You sure?”

“Yeah.”, Croix nodded, she then smiled.

Ursula felt her cheeks grow slightly warm, her lips ready to part to say something, but her words died on her lips when she felt a pair of lips press against her cheek.

“See you tomorrow, Chariot”, Croix pulled away and gave her most snarky smirk, and left.

Leaving Ursula in what she knew was a ‘gay mess’


	2. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana finally gets a chance to speak with Akko; Lotte and Sucy grow curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it's been a good read so far.

She’s worried. Concern and uncertainty fills her, when she can't find The brunette, she goes as far as going to her dorm room, and she finds that Akko had yet to appear. A worried Lotte gets curious and asks her why she’s looking for her, and she nervously waves the question off and turns around to quickly leave.

She spends hours in her search for the brunette, the sun taking it’s dip as the moon soon replaced it’s position in the sky. Curfew rolls around and she just can't find herself going to back to her dorm, she just can't, she feels oddly compelled to find the brunette and comfort her. Seeing the tears roll down Akko’s cheeks broke her heart. She should have protected Akko, stood up for her, she could have told her friends to stop.

But she didn't.

She had frozen up, upon hearing the first few words of endearment escaping passed the brunette’s lips.

‘ _Diana, I-I Love you_ ’

The words repeating in her head, she felt her chest tighten and her heart quicken.

Akko was truly a bold one.

 

* * *

 

“Akko’s not here", Lotte whispered to Sucy as she looked around for her roommate and friend, she sighed softly, a hand reaching up to adjust her glasses, “she didn't come back to the dorm either.”

Sucy wore her usual bored expression, she merely shrugged, her attention fixated on the open book laying in front of her.

Lotte pouted slightly at Sucy’s lack of interest in their missing friend. “Sucy-"

“Oh there she is, late and with a note”, Sucy said as she rose a hand and pointed toward the brunette that just entered the class and handed a note to the teacher.

Lotte hummed softly and shifted in her seat, her eyes on the brunette, she rose an eyebrow when the brunette turned away from the teacher, and seemed to be leaving again. Lotte was going to get out of her seat and ask to use the bathroom so she could catch up to Akko and figure out why Akko had been suddenly distant, but as she rose her hand, So did someone else.

“Yes Diana?”, the professor looked toward the blond.

“May I be excused to see the nurse? I do not feel well”, Diana asked.

The professor quickly nodded, “Yes, yes, dear, go on ahead.”

Diana nodded and stood up, collecting her things and shuffled out of her row, she quickly made her exit.

Lotte sighed softly and put her hand down, her eyes following Diana out until the blonde had left, closing the door behind her. ‘Weird’

“Weird, right?”,  Sucy said suddenly suspiciously.

Lotte nodded, her eyes narrowed slightly, “Diana’s been looking for Akko since yesterday.”, the girl shifted in her seat, “Do you think something happened?”

Sucy shrugged, she brought a hand to her chin as if in thought, “Maybe she did something stupid, the usual things she does"

Lotte hummed, slipping into thought as she brought her attention to her text book. She knew Akko was a loose cannon, but under all the mistakes and mishaps, Akko was a sincere and kind person, ever since the whole grand triskellion thing, everyone saw Akko in a much better light. But of course, Akko was still Akko, and she still made a few errors.

Sucy sighed softly, “You're worried aren't you?”, she asked as she turned the page in her book.

Lotte nodded, “Of course I am, she isn't acting right, or at least, like herself. Ever since The whole grand triskellion thing, I’ve felt that Akko’s been a little off.”

“Me too", Sucy said with a slight grunt, her tone came out as if she’d been forced to admit something, “she’s being a submissive Guinea pig, it was much more entertaining when she resisted.”

“Sucy!”, Lotte whispered harshly.

“What?” Sucy said, “I’m just being honest here".

The teens both then ended the conversation, both pushing their worries for the brunette into the back of their heads until the end of class, they’ll discuss their thoughts later, and maybe get answers from their friend.

* * *

 

Akko sighed heavily, she managed to get a note from the nurse, thanks to Ursula of course, the woman had gone with her to the nurse's office and spoken with the nurse, explaining to the nurse that she wasn't feeling well enough to attend her classes.

And so, she was excused.

‘I should have just kept my big mouth shut’, The brunette thought to herself. She felt her chest tighten, a knot ever so present in her throat, the urge to cry still lingered. She felt foolish, foolish for even thinking that she actually might have had a chance with Diana, the blonde was just too far out of her league, but she was too childish to accept that, and now, because of her confession, Hannah and Barbara would no doubt hold it against her whenever they felt like it, and they’d keep her under their thumb.

She gained nothing but humiliation.

Akko felt her eyes tear up again, she quickly rose a hand and used her sleeve to wipe the unshed tears. ‘I’m a joke’, the teen sucked in a breath, she continued walking the empty halls, eager to just get to her room and sleep in the comfort of her own bed.

Akko was the only student walking around, every other student and teacher was stuck inside a classroom, or at least she thought.

“Akko”

A voice that usually filled Akko with giddiness, but now didn't, cut through Akko’s self loathing thoughts.

Steps coming close and close to the brunette.

Akko didnt respond, she just kept walking, even going as far as to speed up a bit, eager to just get to her room.

“Akko, wait", The voice took on a more anxious tone.

She wasn't ready for this, she couldn't possibly be able to face Diana with a straight face. No way.

“Akko!”

Suddenly the voice was just beside her, a hand grabbed her by the arm and made her halt.

Akko whimpered softly and quickly looked down to her shoes, averting what she knew would be Diana’s fierce gaze.

Diana gasped softly, “I...I’m sorry, I did not intend to hurt your arm", the blonde was under the impression she had accidentally put too much strength into her grip.

The air between them quickly grows awkward, uncomfortable and tense, at least it does for Akko.

“Akko, can we talk? I really think we should", the blonde speaks again, not willing to really take no for answer, she removes her hand from Akko’s arm and places it over the middle of Akko’s back, gently coaxing her to walk. “Please"

Akko quietly begins to walk, her heart racing in her chest.

The two walk in silence the rest of the way towards wherever Diana is leading them, her hand still resting over Akko’s back.

The entire time they walk, Akko finds herself anxious, nervous and afraid, she doesn't feel ready to talk about what took place yesterday, and she on top of that, she just doesn't want to be around Diana.

Lost in her thoughts, Akko has to be reminded that the girl of her thoughts is physically touching her.

Diana gently pulls at the uniform, halting the distant looking Akko in place. “Akko", she speaks, her voice somehow cuts the tension in the air.

Akko reluctantly takes in her surroundings, she finds that they are outside of the school, a bench just feet away from them.

“I...I don’t know exactly where to start, Akko.”, Diana sighs softly, she stands in front of brunette who just seems bent on not looking at her. “But I think maybe starting with an apology is best.”, Diana takes a deep breath and softly releases it, “I am so sorry, Akko. I can’t imagine how hard it must have been for you, for you to actually gather enough courage to approach me the way you did and just...end up being-"

“Humiliated? Yeah, good times", Akko said dryly, her tone filled with sarcasm, she finally looked up, her eyes shining with tears, a frown pulled at her lips.

Diana’s eyes widened for the shortest moment, she frowned slightly, “I really did not intent for that to happen, I had no idea that Hannah and Barbara would do that.”, Her voice began to grow softer and softer, the gravity of the situation was starting to slowly dawn upon her, “I care about you-"

Akko turned away from Diana, “Really? Cause I couldn't quite tell then", The brunette bit her bottom lip, tears finally rolled down her cheeks.

Diana didnt have to really think deeply to understand what Akko meant, she knew all too well.

“I...I just, I was trying to process what was happening, Hannah and Barbara just...they took it out of proportion and believe me, I already had a really long talk with them about apologizing to you.”

“What was there to process?”, Akko finally turned to face the blonde directly. “That some lowly witch caught feelings for you?”

The blonde shook her head, “No.”, The witch sighed softly, she really did care for Akko, more so than she would have ever thought. “It was that of my close, dear friend professing her love for me.”, Diana felt her own heart speeding up slightly, she felt her cheeks burn slightly, “I wasn't sure of what to do, what to say, I care about you, deeply, you’ve become someone I hold dear to my heart, but...I just, I didn't want to drive you away, or lead you on. I got too stuck in thoughts and I just lost myself in the situation and because of that Hannah and Barbara hurt you.”, Diana reached out and put her hands over Akko’s arms, oddly eager to touch the girl in front of her, “I never intended for anything to go the way it did. I should have collected myself much better.”

Akko falls silent for a brief moment, thinking of what to say, how to handle the situation.

“I value our friendship, I made that clear to Hannah and Barbara now. I want us to be able to move past this and-"

“Put it all behind us", Akko says, a sadness ever so present in her gaze.

“No!”, Diana rose her voice and then winced when Akko stepped back a bit. “I...I mean yes, but no at the same time. Just, I think we can work through this.”, she pauses for a moment, her lips part to speak again, Her voice grows softer as she continues, “your feelings.”

The brunette feels her heart begin it’s routine acrobatics in her chest, her cheeks quickly flushed dark pink.

“Akko, I can't stress enough how much I’ve grown to care about you. How much you mean to me, but...I can’t return your feelings", The Cavendish whispered softly, she looks down, scared to see-

“It’s fine, I didn't really expect you to return them anyway.”, Akko chuckled dryly, a watery smile taking over her lips, tears rolling down her rosy cheeks.

Diana looked up, her own heart began to thump slightly faster at the sight before her, Akko looked sad, but not as sad as yesterday, almost as if closure helped Akko.

“I’m sorry", the heiress apologized, she felt her eyes watering up.

“There's no reason for you to apologize. It’s really my fault, I’m the dummy that caught feelings.”.

The heiress couldn't help it, she leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around The clumsy witch, she felt relief wash over her when she felt Akko return her hug. Everything suddenly felt lighter, a weight had no doubt been lifted from Akko’s shoulders, and Diana felt better, they talked it out, and while they both knew there would more ahead for them to face, at least they knew they had each other. Diana wasn't uncomfortable with the knowledge that her friend had feelings for her, no, in fact, she felt that it was okay, and that she and Akko were both going to only grow closer as friends as Akko grew out of said ‘feelings’. They’d grow a much stronger bond as friends.

Yes.

Friends.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes I may have made.
> 
> Feel free to drop comments/critiques.


	3. Janus-Faced P.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While having talked things out with Diana, Akko still can’t seem to get a grip on herself ; The rest of the red team starts to get even more suspicious: All the while The Blue team seems to have a problem of their own, and it just had to be connected to a certain green team member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance for any mistakes I may make.

  
“ _Diana, I-I love you_ "

Ocean blue eyes open slowly, sight met with darkness, a heavy sigh escaping passed pink lips.

This the 2nd time this week she has this dream. She dreams of the day the brunette confessed to her, and she always wakes up after the witch manages to stutter out those four words. She finds herself losing sleep, sleeping by 9 at night, only to awaken by 1 in the morning, and not falling asleep after that. She finds herself conflicted, a feeling of anxiousness in the pit of her stomach.

It’s been a week since Akko and her spoke over how they’d move forwards. And it's been two days of sleep loss for herself. She tends to just stare at the dark ceiling, just thinking and breathing, trying to force herself to sleep, but finding it futile, deep down she knows that she won't be able to go back to sleep. And so she just settles for thinking.

These passed few days, her and Akko had hung around each other, Akko was still acting a bit out of character, awkward, anxious and constantly nervous, but she understood completely, The brunette had feelings for her and purposely opened herself up. She knew Akko felt vulnerable,  and exposed, anyone would. She was aware of the brunette’s feelings, and that fact alone no doubt made Akko feel anxious.

The brunette hardly even looked her in the eye anymore.

Diana sucked in a breath and brought her hands to her face, both her hands resting over her cheeks, she could feel her cheeks emitting warmth, or at least it felt like that. The way her heart would beat just a bit faster-

And just like that, Diana sat up, her eyes staring just ahead, at nothing in particular, she just gazed into the darkness.

And swallowed thickly.

* * *

 

Akko sighed heavily, tossing and turning in her bed, she just couldn't sleep, anxiousness had been eating away at her since after she’d spoken with Diana and ‘cleared’ the air somewhat.

There was still this weird awkwardness between them, she could feel it, every time they turned and somehow met gazes, she couldn't help but quickly look away and avert the eye contact, even in the most crowded place, they’d somehow still managed to find each other, and it made Akko flustered.

She had a few close calls, maybe a few too many and it hasn't been that long, Lotte and even Sucy began to question her. Lotte seemed genuinely worried for her, pointing out how out of place her behavior has been as of late, and as for Sucy, she just began to tell her that she wouldn't mind if she resisted any experimental experiments she’d try to coax her into doing.

Was she that transparent?

Akko couldn't help but think that she truly was bad at hiding things. She’s lucky the whole school didn't find out about her crush on the school's most talented witch.

Cause there was no doubt in Akko’s mind.

If anyone else found out, it’d be quite the problem.

* * *

 

“Shut your mouth, O’Neill”, the tone took to a cold one.

Hannah wore a heavy frown and Barbara merely glared at the teen before them.

“Ooooh, Looks like The Cavendish has claws", Amanda chuckled, a smug smile taking over her lips, arms crossed over her chest as she leaned against the door frame.

Diana narrowed her eyes, “What exactly are you inkling towards?”, The heiress said dangerously cold, she stepped towards the teen until she stood right in front of her, she stood straight and somehow kept her poise.

Amanda daringly smirked and leaned closer to the blonde, she was just a mere inch or two away from touching noses with the heiress. She narrowed her own eyes, defiance was written in her expression, clearly she was getting a kick out of messing with the Cavendish witch. The two teens stood there in a brief moment of silence, as if both of them were fighting through their gazes. The tension was so thick in the room, they could just cut it with a knife. Both Hannah and Barbara grew nervous and nervous as they remained behind the blonde, neither knowing what to do.

“Nothing, Cavendish", Amanda finally spoke and began to back away, taking two steps back, a mischievous expression took over Amanda’s face, she rose a hand and In her hand was a small chip. “Nothing.”

Diana kept her gaze fierce, she remained silent, and slowly rose her hand, she took a hold of the black chip and for a moment shifted her gaze from the girl in front of her, to the small device chip, as if studying it.

“I heard some girls talking about you, got curious, and well...here we are.”, Amanda said as she began to completely back off, “and well, while I’d get a kick of seeing your perfect little image get shattered, I think the reality is, Akko would end up getting the bad end of that stick, and I think she’s...suffered enough at the hands of your lackeys.”, the teen yawned and turned around, folding her arms behind her head, “Poor girl.”, Amanda sighed out the last comment.

Diana frowned heavily. She was utterly furious, not only had someone saw what happened, but they recorded it, and such recording for into Amanda’s hands, and  while she should feel somewhat relieved that Amanda came to her first and gave it to her, she somehow got a bad feeling.

“Urgh, Honestly, I hate the girl", Barbara said in annoyance.

Hannah sighed deeply, “This is bad", she said slowly, “What if someone else saw?”

Diana’s body grew tense, she glared at the chip in her grasp, “Somehow I get the feeling whoever recorded this was the only witness, however, I think our real problem is O’Neill.”, the blonde began to step out of the room, she put the chip in her pocket.

Hannah and Barbara both sighed out, they knew how much of a big mouth the green team member was. And it certainly was a problem.

Diana wore a heavy frown.

Great, she thought, just great. Just when she thought things could be pushed behind them.

While she didn't really care if people found out another witch confessed to her, she did care about how Akko would feel being outed.  
There was no way she’d allow for someone to further hurt the brunette. No, definitely not.

* * *

 

Classes were going by smoothly, so far. She failed a test, was laughed at, and got scolded, the usual stuff in the daily life of Atsuko Kagari.

It seemed like things were slowly falling back into place.

Everything was fine.

Until lunch came around.

Lotte sighed softly, she plopped down between Sucy and Akko, “Geez, Akko, you seriously failed that test, like, by a long shot, did you not sleep well last night?”, the girl rose a hand and adjusted her glasses, she gazed questioningly at the brunette.

Akko shrugged, “Oh you know me.”, the brunette sheepishly chuckled, she forced a smile.

Sucy groaned slightly, her mouth opening so she could speak, but before she could say what she wanted to say, she instead said something else, “Heads up", she then nodded and gave a pointed look passed Akko’s shoulder.

Lotte and Akko both turned and found a certain blonde walking their way.

Akko instantly felt her heart beat faster. Her cheeks grew slightly warm. “Diana", Akko somehow managed to croak out. Her eyes shun.

Sucy rose an eyebrow at this observation between Her roommate and her roommate’s ‘rival’.

“Diana", Lotte spoke up, she smiled welcomingly.

Diana smiled softly, “May I?”, she said politely, gesturing to the spot next to Akko at the table.

“Of course, Princess, take any spot you like", Sucy spoke, slight sarcasm in her tone as well as humor.

Lotte shot Sucy a glare, “Sucy!”

The blonde was unaffected by the words and shrugged them off, she gave Akko a questioning look, to which Akko nodded. “It’s fine", she said, her poise still about her, she sat next to the brunette, setting her tray of food next to Akko’s own.

Lotte smiled softly, seeing Akko suddenly brighten up relieved her, the way Akko grew bubbly all over again. “Where's Hannah and Barbara?”, she asked.

Diana turned around and gestured towards the two still grabbing their own food. “They're taking their time.”, with that said, she then turns to the brunette sitting next to her, “So, Akko, I got wind about that...test score, Think maybe we can study later, together.”, The blonde’s blue eyes were soft, her expression was sincere, “I’d hate for you be scolded again if you fail the retake”

The witch nodded, her cheeks still burned a light pink, “Uh, Sure.”

Diana smiled and turned her gaze to her food in front of her, she couldn't help but feel a bit anxious, during this ‘study session’, she’d tell Akko about what Amanda came across. She needed to let the brunette know.

And as the blonde was in her thoughts, she was startled back out of them by the sound of a tray being slammed onto the table.

Sucy and Lotte both rose their eyebrows at the sight of a student, one they weren't familiar with.

“Pitty at it’s best, Ms. Cavendish.”, the girl said with a growing smirk.

Diana felt chills run down her spine, she could feel goosebumps in her arms. “Excuse me?”, the blonde retorted.

Akko swallowed thickly.

“Don’t act stupid, we both- no, the three of us know exactly what I’m talking about.”, the girl sighed deeply, she turned to the brunette, “And you, you poor thing, why are you still letting her in? After what she did to you-"

“That wasn't Diana’s fault, it was ours", Hannah suddenly intervened, she wore a cold look towards the student.

Barbara glared heavily, “Why don't you back off.”

The girl stood straight and crossed her arms over her chest, “Well, well, well, if it isn't you two. Quite the duo you two are, truly.”

Diana balled her fist up, her lips were pressed into a tight line. She panicked internally, suspecting that this was the girl that saw everything, the girl Amanda must have snatched the chip from.

Akko felt her heart racing in her chest, she could feel Lotte’s and Sucy’s gazes burning into the side of her head.

“Uh", Lotte uttered a bit out of place.

Sucy groaned in annoyance, thinking about how she hated being in crowds.

“It was a...misunderstanding”, Akko managed to utter out, she felt her mouth go dry as she forced the words out.

The girl rose an eyebrow, “A misunderstanding? Is that what you call that? Tsk, that was brutal, beyond brutal actually, it was cruel"

Akko felt herself slipping back into those feelings again, the ones she had after that day…

Hannah glanced about for a brief moment and found many eyes setting themselves onto them.

“This is bad", Barbara whispered.

Diana rose from her seat, “Listen, and listen good, It was a misunderstanding, I take responsibility for what happened, for the things I did and failed to do.”, the heiress sighed deeply, “it’s something that’s being worked on-"

“Oh, is that so?”

“Yes it is.”, Diana leaned forwards over the table, her hands on the table, “This has nothing to do with you, so I’d advise that you stay away from us.”

Sucy was chewing her food at this point, as soon as she saw Diana’s facial expression changing from it’s usual calm one, she became quite entertained by what was happening.

Akko could feel the tension thickening. “Alright, Alright, guys, just, drop it.”

Hannah swallowed thickly and stepped forwards, she sat her tray down beside the heiress’s own. “All eyes are on us, if there’s something you want to say to us, we’ll kindly agree to talking about this elsewhere.”, her voice was lower, quieter.

“I don't see what the problem is, really.”, The teen wore a smug expression, it was becoming more and more clear to Diana that this girl didnt care for Akko, that this was more about her. “Ah", she suddenly gasped as if to catch more attention, and much to Diana’s fear she began to raise her voice. “I see now.”

Many eyes were upon them.

Akko was growing nervous by the second. Thoughts racing through her mind.

Lotte felt lost, and Sucy remained entertained.

“You're ashamed", the girl concludes, loud enough for it to be heard by many other in the ever growing silent spacious room.

One might even hear a pin drop.

“I’ve nothing to be Ashamed about.”, Diana countered, her hands balled into fists, her knuckles growing white on the table.

Akko's lips part but nothing comes out.

The girl sighs once more, seemingly content with herself, “Sure you are.”, her gaze is almost taunting. “Both ashamed and embarrassed when she co-MMMPH!?”

“DIANA!”, Barbara yells out.

Everyone in the room gasps.

The sound of the tray hitting floor echoed among the gasps.

Akko and Lotte jump out of their seats.

“Oh boy", Sucy says as she stumbles away from the girl covered in Diana’s lunch.

“UGH!”, The girl shrieked in anger, furious as to what the heiress just did to her. “You bitch!”, the girl covered in the food reached for her side and quickly whipped her wand out.

“Oh no", Hannah stepped back now.

Diana narrowed her eyes. Using magic out of class and for no good purpose was prohibited.

Girls began to get out of their seats for fear of being dragged into the mess that would no doubt come out of this.

“You’ll pay for that!”, the girl then said something and pointed her wand to the table, and in an instant the table was pushed and flipped over.

“Akko!”, Diana moved quickly and jumped at the brunette, pushing her down to avoid being hit by the table. Both girls falling to the floor.

Hanna threw herself to the floor, just barely avoiding a tray of food to the face. Sadly, the tray Hannah avoided, only found a new target, and that target was Barbara, whom had slipped over a meatball.

Many girls screamed out as they ran away, the table crashed into another table.

Diana was on top of the brunette, “are you okay?”, she said with concern.

Akko merely nodded.

“Good", and with that, the heiress stood up and pulled her own wand out, she got into stance, ready for whatever the girl was going to throw at her next.

Hannah sighed out and also pulled her wand out, this was mess that Diana couldn't go down for, at least not alone. “Using magic for a fight is against the rules!” she said.

The girl scoffed, “Don’t lecture me”, she then lifted her wand, ready to do something towards the other blue team member, but just as she rose her wand above her head, a small beam shot it out of her grasp. “Ack!?”, she brought her hand to her chest, holding it close, no doubt from pain.

“You guys are wrecking the place!”, came that familiar voice.

“O’Neill”, Diana sourly acknowledged.

Amanda frowned heavily, her wand in her grasp. The rest if the green team just behind her.

Lotte and Sucy both stood by.

“Why you", The aggressor growled.

“What is going on here!?”, a professor came running down the stairs, she panted slightly.

“Professor Ursula", Akko whispered, her gaze was on the worried woman.

A few more professors came running.

“Just what is the meaning of this!”, Professor Finnelan yelled out, behind her Professor Badcock appeared in tow.

Diana clicked her tongue.

“Lay down your wands!”, Ursula yells out as she pulls her own out.

Both Finnelan and Badcock observe the scene and quickly become baffled.

“Diana?”, Finnelan says in surprise, she takes in the scene of the entire blue team with their wands out, Diana looks especially prepared for some kind of altercation. Her gaze then drops to Akko and then turns to the rest of the red team standing by, behind then is a table that had no doubt been tossed into the other.

“Am I seeing this right?”, Badcock says in surprise, not believing that Diana was one to break the rules.

Diana and her team both dropped their wands, the other girl covered glared heavily at the girls.

Amanda sighed, “Damn", she dropped her Wand.

Ursula walked over to collect each wand, she feels relief when she sees that Akko wasn't one of the students with their wands out, she knew how tough the consequences were for breaking that rule.

Badcock cleared her throat, “All of you, to the headmistress’s office, this instant!”, the woman pointed out all three teams, Blue, Green and Red, and lastly pointed out the other student.

the remaining students were ordered to finish up and get to their classes.

Ursula sighed heavily and rubbed her temples, she held onto all five of the wands she collected. She quickly got to the Red team's side as they all began to walk towards the headmistress's office. “What happened?”, she asked quietly.

“It was random", Sucy said quickly, “It started after Diana came to sit with us.”

Lotte hushed the girl, “Not just Diana, I think...this also has something to do with Akko…”, she turned to the brunette with an apologetic look.

Ursula rose an eyebrow.

“I-I don’t even know the girl, she just came and started spewing stuff that just wasn’t…”, Akko’s voice dropped to a whisper, “...her business.”

While Ursula gathered as much as she could out of the red team, Finnelan wasted no time in questioning the Blue team, especially Diana.

“Care to explain?”, the professor started.

Diana wore a different expression one that the professor couldn't exactly read.

“She started it", Hannah said, "She approached Diana and started insulting her."

“Yeah, she has problems", Barbara said, her arms crossed over her chest.

“did she now?”, Finnelan said.

“Yes, that’s correct.” Diana spoke, “She approached the table I was sitting at, she began insulting me and…”, Diana sighed heavily, “...I lost myself a bit and threw my food at her.”

Finnelan rose her eyebrow at the admission, “You threw your food at her?”

“Correct. I Did, however, I never once reached for my wand, not until she took hers out and hurled a table my way. I had to protect myself and my peers.”, the heiress’s tone was calm, oddly collected.

“I see. However-"

“She provoked me, approached me in front of people to insult me, I’m only human", Blue eyes looked up to meet with the teacher’s gaze.

Finnelan fell silent for a moment and sighed heavily as they were close to the office. “Be sure to explain to the headmistress everything in detail, I'm sure she’ll have all of you write statements, and then we’ll see how to go about punishment.”

Diana merely nodded, she faced forwards, subtly she took a glance at Akko from the corner of her eye, she could see how utterly lost Akko looked.

While Diana was preoccupied taking subtle glances at the brunette, a pair of green eyes took subtle glances at her.

‘Damn’, Diana breathed evenly, she just couldn't leave this behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it's been an interesting read so far.
> 
> Feel free to drop questions/criticism/Comments.


	4. Janus-faced P.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana gets punished for what must be the first time.
> 
> And Akko finally lets Diana know what's really been on her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes I may make.

  
It’s somewhat awkward.

Upon entering the Headmistress's office, Diana quickly said that it was best if only she and the girl that had started all of this were present and questioned, she further expressed that none of the other girls were really to blame.

This was really between herself and the girl whom she came to realize was on the grey team.

“Very well, Diana.”, The headmistress accepted Diana’s proposal.

Ursula was then told to escort the other girls out of the room and back to their classes.

Akko had been quiet, a distant expression had taken over her face. As the girls all left, Akko merely turned to give Diana one last glance before finally exiting, curiosity filling her.

* * *

 

The rest of the classes go rather quickly, eyes stare at then, gazes following them with each movement they all made, whispers could be heard floating about, no doubt speculation as to what exactly made the Cavendish lash out, and just what exactly the girl had said to even manage to get under the blonde's skin the way she did.

Lotte rubs her back gently, telling her to relax, to calm down, and that after classes they’d be talking about what happened. Even Sucy sympathizes.

She's quick to separate from her roommates once her final class is over, she avoids making eye contact with any other student around, she walks at a fast pace, eager to get away and collect her thoughts before she had to go back to her room.

Her friends don't know about what happened, but surely they'll find out. The grey team member seemed to know exactly what happened when she confessed to Diana, and the teen even went as far as to try and humiliate her publicly with the fact that Someone like Herself had confessed her feelings for her. The grey team member seemed adamant that her feelings for the heiress was something that Diana was embarrassed and ashamed over.

And maybe.

Just maybe.

Diana was embarrassed and ashamed.

Maybe Diana really was pitying her.

Akko looked down to her feet, she began to slow down in her steps. Her heart throbbed painfully at the thought that Diana really wasn't okay around her, she sighed heavily, she rose a hand and brought it to the side of her face, she adjusted a strand of hair, tucking it behind her ear.

She couldn't help but want questions answered, questions only Diana could possibly answer.

And so with a single Huff, the Brunette began to March her way towards the blonde’s room, a new found determination filled her.

* * *

 

Diana sucked in a breath as she packed her bag with books she knew she’d need to read and study to not fall behind.

“This is crazy!”, Hannah practically yelled out, “They really suspended you!”

Diana nods as she zips her bag, she sets her bag on her bed and begins to button her jacket up, she then reaches for her hat which she had settled onto the bed as well, and puts the hat on, she straightens herself out and grabs her bag, slinging it over her shoulder.

“what about the other girl!?”, Barbara asked with concern.

“She got a month.”, Diana said as she began to make steps towards the door. She couldn't help but just get this over with, she hated the fact that she had to leave the school, while she’s lucky she was granted leniency in the form of only being suspended for two weeks, she still hated it.

“Well, I’m off, goodbye, girls.”, Diana opened the door and left, the door closed behind her.

Both Hannah and Barbara would have to handle things on their own apparently, and by things, it meant Amanda.

“Poor, Diana.”, Barbara groaned and plopped down onto her own bed, a small pout on her lips.

Hannah rose a hand and ran it through her hair, feelings of annoyance, agitation and irritation coming on. “Can’t wait for the rumors to start.”, she spoke rather sarcastically.

And just when the room fell into silence, a knock came at the door.

Hannah looked up and turned to her roommate, shooting her a questioning look.

Barbara shrugged and nodded her head. She knew that if it was Diana, the girl would just walk in. So both girl simply ignored the door.

But the knocking persisted.

“What if it’s the grey team?”, Barbara said quietly as Hannah made to get the door.

Hannah hesitated, understanding where Barbara was coming from. “No, No way, they’d be too stupid to come over here and start problems.”, the girl slowly made it to the door and reached out, hesitantly taking the door knob into her hand, slowly turning it.

Barbara stood up from the bed, curious.

“Is Diana back yet?!”, Came that familiar voice once Hannah opened the door, the door was practically shoved open.

Hannah swallowed thickly and shook her head, she felt slightly awkward around the Japanese witch, “Yeah, well...uh, you just missed her…”, the red head murmurs something under her breath.

Akko wears an expression of annoyance, “where is she?”

Barbara rubs the back of her head, “Uh...she’s going home…”, the teen says slowly and nervously.

Akko feels words get stuck in her throat, and she falls silent for a brief moment, thinking of what to say, she averts eye contact and looks to her shoes.

Hannah could see a look of concern flooding over Akko’s facial features, and she suddenly feels guilt tugging in her chest, she sighs out and chews on her bottom lip for a moment before finally talking again, “you can catch up to her if you go right now.”, she says.

Akko hums as she looks up again, she finds herself holding Hannah’s gaze, and she nods. “Alright", the words come out just above a whisper, and with that said the teen turns around and runs off.

“She seems to know where to look.”, Barbara says a bit awkwardly.

Hannah merely hums in acknowledgement, she stands by the door for a few more moments, just staring at Akko’s disappearing figure until Akko is completely out of sight. Her hands grips the door knob just a little tighter as she suddenly finds herself In thought.

Akko seemed to know a lot of things about Diana. Akko’s done things for Diana that truly reflects something deeper than mere friendship, the girl even followed the Cavendish home and brought her back to Luna Nova when Diana decided to drop out of the school.

Maybe…

Maybe they had been too brash and harsh on the witch.

They should have waited for Diana to make up her own mind, or even give her a shake to snap her out of it.

Diana cared for Akko, that much became apparent, despite finding out that Akko held deeper feelings for her, Diana didn't change, she wasn’t repulsed by the notion of one of her peers baring feelings for her.

Hannah sucked in a breath. She got them into this mess, it was her fault Diana was being dragged down.

She’d have to right this somehow.

* * *

 

Akko ran up the stairs as fast as she could, she could feel her stomach cramping slightly, and the burning in her chest due to not catching her breath properly. She didn’t want to miss the blonde, in fact, she wanted to get the problem straight, why was Diana going home? Was it really because of her? Was it because she truly was ashamed of the fact that another witch liked her?

Akko blinked her tears away, not slowing down and she began hopping steps.

She felt uneasy, anxious and nervous, just when she thought Diana and her could try being friends, things went wrong.

And with that final thought she finally made it to the top of the observation tower.

And just like she thought.

Diana was there, ready to take off.

“Diana!”, Akko yelled out as she stopped a good few feet away from the suddenly startled blonde.

Diana stopped what she was doing, her feet back on the ground as she got off her broom. “A-Akko-"

“You were just going to go like that!?”, Akko suddenly yelled out, her chest heaved, her breathing was uneven, she panted between words, still trying to catch her breath, “Not even a ‘bye’.”, her voice began to shake.

Diana felt guilt bubbling in her chest, she could see tears gathering in the Japanese witch’s eyes, “I-I…”, Diana was going to give an excuse, but in reality, there were none, there wasn’t any reason why she had to go so quickly. “I’m sorry", the heiress instead, apologized, she swallowed thickly, she felt her palms begin to sweat.

Akko’s frown quickly turned into a pout. “Why are you leaving anyway?”

“I...got suspended...” The Cavendish admitted, “...for two weeks.”, she looked down for a moment.

Akko gasped quickly, her breath got caught in her throat.

“I know, I know, I was just going to go without telling you anything. I’m sorry, I just didn’t want you to feel bad", Diana rose a hand and ran it through her hair.

“And you think I wouldn’t feel bad then? You’d be gone for 2 whole weeks and I’d be left wondering what happened and if you’d even come back.”, the witch hugged her arms over her chest, “I...I went to your room, Hannah and Barbara didn't explain much, they just said you were going home.”, Akko wasn't meeting Diana’s gaze any longer. “I thought...I was thinking...about what that girl said…”

Diana knew exactly what Akko was talking about, and honestly, she didn't want to talk about what happened with that grey team member. But then again, she knew she had to tell Akko everything, about Amanda and what that girl from the other team was getting at. “I had stuff to tell you. I was going to bring it up during our study session.”

Akko wasn't looking up, she kept her gaze to the floor.

“Two more people as far as we know, know about your feelings for me, in fact, they were there, or rather, one of them was, while the other one just found out due to nosing around.”, Diana continued, “I was going to tell you, I didn't want you to be caught by surprise.”

The teen fidgeted, clearly nervous. “I see, so that makes sense then, that girl sounded like she knew what she was talking about.”

The heiress sighed, “She hardly knew what she talking about.”, The Cavendish began to step towards the Witch before her. “She just wanted to pick a fight.”

“Right, and what better way than to blackmail You with my feelings.”, Akko’s shoulders caved slightly, she hugged her arms even tighter against her chest.

“It’s not your fault", Diana spoke softly, she reached out as she stopped just a foot away from Akko, she was going to rest her hand over Akko’s shoulder, but just as her palm made contact, Akko slapped her hand away and stepped back.

“Just stop, stop it!”, Akko finally looked up, her shoulders trembling. “Stop being so nice, stop not blaming me!”

The heiress was startled by Akko’s outburst, she was taken aback, “A-Akko-"

“If you have a problem with me, just say it, If it’s too embarrassing or shameful for you, I’d understand-"

“It’s not like that!”, Diana yelled out, “I’m not worried about myself in this situation, I worry about you.”, she huffed, “I could care less what people think.”, she knew very well that Akko had became very insecure around her. “Look, when I come back, we can talk about this, and fix this”

Akko began to step back.

Fix this, Akko thought. And then what? They just go back to normal? They just go back to something that didn't even feel like friendship. Everything was good, before she decided to open her mouth, maybe if she had stood shut everything would have been fine, they would have been fine.

“I can't…”, Akko said as she turned away to face away from Diana, “We can’t.”

The heiress rose an eyebrow, she felt her heart beginning to beat a little faster, she felt her stomach get all knotty. “Akko…”

“Look, I appreciate it, I do, your efforts in trying to keep this…”, Akko gestured between them, “...whatever it is, going. But, it’s just reaching a point where I think we should just let it go. Our friendship was nice, but after that whole situation with me coming to you...it just...got all messed up and even when we tried to fix it, it feels all wrong now, out of sync and forced.”

The heiress felt her heart begin to sink. “What are you saying…”, her voice coming out as a whisper.

“I can’t be friends with you anymore.”, Akko spoke weakly. “I just, I can’t help but feel so insecure around you, I never really know what’s on your mind these days, and I just don't want to cause trouble for you either.”, while it hurt to say these things, it also felt so much more freeing. “I feel like...you expect me to let go of these feelings.”, the japanese witch turned and locked eyes with the blonde, “and I can’t do that, I can’t just suddenly stop feeling things for you, I can’t help it.”, her cheeks began to burn rosy pink, and tears finally began to roll down them.

The heiress felt a knot in her throat suddenly.

“So...let’s just move on. In our own ways. And maybe...maybe we can start over one day", Akko sniffled lightly and bowed, something that Diana hadn’t seen her do before, but was aware that bowing was something that was apart of japanese culture.

“Akko I-", Diana swallowed hard, feeling dryness.

“Goodbye, Diana.”

And with that, Akko stood up straight and turned around, leaving.

Leaving Diana alone.

Diana could hear her heart beating in her ears, she could feel her chest hurting her body shivering. Her vision blurred slightly.

That was it.

Her and Akko would just end it here?

The heiress reached up with her sleeve and rubbed her eyes, she turned around and walked towards her broom.

Maybe it had been too soon, maybe she should have given Akko space instead of approaching her too quickly.

She should have waited.

After all.

Time heals all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it's been an interesting read so far!
> 
> Feel free to drop comments/critiques.


	5. Ambivalence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana takes a much needed look at herself; Akko is unsure about whether or not to share her problems with Lotte and Sucy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it's been an interesting read so far!

 

She’s at a loss, everything just fell apart at the same time.

What a string of bad luck, Diana thinks, she feels out of place, out of sync with her own self. She can’t seem to concentrate on the books in front of her, books she needed to read in order to be able to retain the information she needed in order to take all the quizzes and tests she had to make up for once she returned back to school.

She’s only a good half hour into her studying when she realizes that she can't retain anything she’s reading, she finds her eyes going over the same words a few times and soon finds that her mind isn't exactly registering them properly. She’s lost.

Diana growls in annoyance and simply slams the book shut on her desk, she sits back in her chair and just sits there, in the silence of her room. It almost feels ominous.

“Damn it.”, Diana says to herself, she looks up to her ceiling and closes her eyes, she could hear her own heart beginning to thump in her ears, “Why’d you have to go and do that, Akko.", She whispers softly, she feels an aching feeling in her chest, she brings her hand up to her chest and clutches at the front of her shirt. She feels her cheeks beginning to warm up along with the tips of her ears.

She can’t help but think about Akko, it's almost to the point of obsessive. Her mind couldn't help but wander over to the brunette's last words to her, And just what exactly those words had done to her.

* * *

 

“Akko?”, Lotte spoke softly from her desk.

“I don’t think she wants to talk right now, Lotte, we can try again tomorrow.”, Sucy said as she began to slip into her bed. She took note of Akko’s silence.

Lotte wore a concerned look, her eyes scanning over Akko’s stiff, still, curled up form.

“I guess.”, Lotte says reluctantly, she sighed softly, a sad expression on her face, she felt oddly sad seeing Akko suddenly change, she very much liked the hyperactive witch, even if she did screw things up or be clumsy enough to trip around over things. All that happiness and energy was what made Akko such a ball of light.

Sucy sighed out heavily as she turned her body in the bed and faced the wall, “One way or another you’ll open up, Akko.”, the witch said loud enough for the words to reach the brunette.

Lotte got up from her chair and began to make her way to the bed, she gave Akko’s back one last look before climbing the steps of the bunk, she slowly slipped into the bed, “Good night, girls.”, she whispered.

As both the witches began to slip into sleep, Akko began to shift into a laying position, she faced the underneath of Lotte’s bed. She knew her roommates wouldn't let this go, that they’d keep digging into what was bothering her, and eventually they’d find out. She trusted them, Lotte was nice and understanding, and while Sucy was evil and merciless when it came to experimenting potions and spells on her, Sucy was nice deep down...really deep down.

She had nothing to worry about when it came to her roommates.

She knew deep down that if she shared what was happening to her with Lotte and Sucy, they’d help her.

So why wasn't she opening up?

Why did she feel the need to close up and just distance herself?

Akko felt tears run down the sides of her head, she swallowed thickly as she forced herself to swallow her sobs. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. She felt her heart throbbing painfully in her chest, aching.

God, she hated this.

She should have just kept her mouth shut.

* * *

 

Diana grumbles irritatedly, she tosses and turns in her bed, she feels uncomfortable no matter what position she shifts into, and because of this she finds herself still up at such a late hour.

It’s just so…

Diana releases a heavy sigh and finally sits up after a few more minutes of futilely trying to force herself to sleep. She curls up and bring her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, she huffs and buries her face into her knee, the softness of her sheets usually helped ease her whenever she’d been home, she had always fell asleep almost instantly upon crawling into bed. But now, no matter what position she slipped into, she felt all prickly, hot and sticky.

She was sweating…

She balled her fists up and groaned. Now odd, she was never one to perspire like this, sure there were times when she’d break a sweat or two, but that only ever happened when she’d been doing something. But now, right now in this moment, she was merely thinking, she’d been stuck in thought, trying to figure out a way to make things right, trying to decipher what Akko meant by what she said.

_‘I feel like...you expect me to let go of these feelings’_

Did she really make Akko feel like that?

Did she...want Akko to stop feeling that way towards her?

Diana sucked in a shaky breath as she rose her head from her knees, her eyes falling over to her teddy bear, a bear her parents had gifted to her long ago.

She wanted to fix things with Akko, she wanted what they had before, that close friendship, the slightly awkward hugs, the smiles, the looks-

**Thump, thump**

And she felt it.

That oddly familiar way her heart seemed to thump whenever she’d been in a situation that Akko seemed to be mixed up in.

That uncomfortable, yet foreign warm feeling that set itself onto her cheeks.

She wanted Akko to let go of her feelings for her.

Right?

What exactly did she expect the outcome to be when they first tried to fix things?

Diana swallowed thickly and shook her head. She wanted Akko’s friendship, but Akko wanted something else, Akko wanted her.

**Thump, thump**

Diana brought a hand to her breast, she could feel how hard her heart was beating, she could even hear it thumping in her ears, she felt warmth flooding her face.

She _wanted_ Akko too.

But in another way. Not in the way Akko wanted her.

_Right_?

“Of course", Diana said out loud, her tone came out raspy and rather exasperated. Her breath was uneven and shaky, the warmth that usually only invaded her cheeks and at times the tips of her ears, was flooding her body.

Akko was the reason she was sweating.

Akko was the reason she couldn't sleep.

Akko was the reason she couldn't think straight.

“Damn it", Diana clutched the front of her sleeping shirt tightly, no doubt wrinkling it.

It was bad enough that she wasn’t used to the concept of ‘friends’, but with romance, that would be an entirely different topic, one that Diana wasn’t sure if she was willing to allow herself to be subjected to.

No. Her head thinks with reasons, many reasons as to why looking into this whole situation was something she shouldn't do, and shouldn't care about.

Yes. Her heart thumps with feelings that seem to have been pushed down and held back.

Feelings, Diana can’t help but think.

If she were to really think about how she was feeling. It’d be afraid, anxious and uneasy.

These feelings, her thoughts were pushing back, she never allowed herself to become emotionally invested in anything after her mother's passing. She was comfortable, hiding behind reasons and logic. She felt sure and secure whenever facts were at play.

But uncertainty…

No, never, she’d never allowed herself to open up for anything such. She always had something to fall on, always had something to rely on.

And certainty was always her fall back.

“No, No, No.”, Diana whispered softly as she once again buried her face into her knees.

Akko was always unpredictable from the start, she was someone not tamed in nature, she was a loose cannon, she was sloppy, childish, immature-

And with those self induced thoughts coming in, Diana finally jumped out of bed and went for the brown teddy bear, she grabbed it by the arm and pulled it into her arms, she held it tightly against her chest, trembling.

She wanted to think other things, she valued Akko, of course she did, but she also felt the need to think about all of Akko’s flaws, the need to point it out to Akko whenever they studied together, the need to keep reminding Akko every time, at least once a day…

Diana shook her head and fell to her knees, she buried her face into the teddy bear’s shoulder, and she began to…

Cry.

She began to sob.

Why had she been so cold to Akko at first, yet, felt somehow drawn to her, compelled to point out things that Akko and everyone around her was no doubt already aware of?

And even when they finally made amends and actually became friends, that need had still been present.

The need to say things to avoid from saying the much more needed words she wanted to say deep down.

It’s almost like she was trying to make Akko seem bad in her mind.

“Diana! Diana!?”, came a frantic voice along with the sound of rapid knocking, “Diana!”, the sound of the door swinging open came.

But Diana didn’t move, she remained put, curled up on the floor with her teddy bear like a child, crying.

Crying because she wasn’t willing to face something that had been apart of her since she met Akko.

“D-Diana", the voice softened considerably, it almost sounded shocked, and surprised.

Daryl stood before Diana’s form.

Pathetic as it may seem.

Diana was still Her sister's daughter, Daryl thought as she slowly closed in and kneeled down, both were in the darkness of Diana’s room, she wore a look or reluctance, Daryl was never one to show emotions, or openly display affection in any way. Her sister was the affectionate one, while she always took pride in being the ‘cold’ one.

Diana sobbed without stop, clutching at the teddy bear.

Daryl awkwardly and slowly wrapped her arms around the teen in an embrace, to which Diana immediately leaned into, much to her surprise. She slowly began to run her hand through Diana’s hair, she was rather stiff and uncomfortable, it felt somewhat unnatural, but she pushed her pride away for the time being. Her thoughts drifting to the memories of the many nights she was forced to hold her sister despite not wanting to.

“Relax", Daryl said as she cleared her throat, unsure of anything else to say.

Diana’s sobs began to slowly die down.

Daryl sighed heavily, she’d barely held Diana as a child and each time she had, Diana had always been crying, slobbering, drooling all over her clothing. The older witch clicked her tongue, “and Here I thought you grew up.”

Sniffling, uneven breathing and whimpering filled the room.

“Throwing a fit won’t do you any well, Diana”, Daryl said with a wary tone.

Diana nodded, she’d buried her head against her aunt's chest, “I’m sorry", she whimpered, she sounded like a broken child.

The woman sucked in a breath and began to shift, “Up, Up, a Cavendish never looks good on the floor.”.

Daryl’s pride came back just as quickly as it had left, “Sleep whatever it is that’s bothering you off. I much prefer it when you silently brood.”, the woman helped the teen up, she couldn't help but glance at the bear in her niece's arms. How embarrassing Daryl thought, but of course, she understood. Deep down, she knew that under all that tough, coldness Diana buried herself under, she would always be that cry baby that slobbered all over her clothes.

Diana silently went back to her bed, allowing herself to be guided by her aunt.

The older witch sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time, “Would you like me to tuck you in as well?”, she spoke with slight sarcasm.

Diana turned back to her aunt as she climbed into the bed and under the sheets, she gave her aunt a watery glare.

Daryl rolled her eyes and sat at the corner of the bed, after a brief moment of silence, she crossed her arms over her chest and spoke again, “It’s none of my business, the reasons for your suspension from Luna Nova and why you threw a tantrum. I let you be because I believe you to be grown in your own way, you’ve done nothing to negatively interest me in your business. And I think it’s in our both interests if we keep it that way.”, The woman turned to face her niece, “You're a lot like your mother.”, Daryl sighs again and turns away, she stands up, prepared to take her leave.

Diana looks down to the bear she was hugging to her chest, she feels anything but shame in that moment.

“a piece of advice, Diana.”, Daryl said as she stopped just at the door.

Diana looked up to her aunt’s back.

The woman continued, “Don’t keep pushing things down, it’s unbecoming when you decide to suddenly release it all in one go.”

And with that said, Daryl walked out, closing the door behind her.

Leaving Diana alone with her thoughts.

She felt slightly relieved, but also much more pressed, she felt much more conflicted.She was slowly inching closer and closer to reasons she wanted to leave uncovered.

She was afraid.

And uncertain.

Feelings were always a complicated matter for her. Which is why she always leaned on reasoning. But somewhere along the way, she began to use reasoning as a way to hide away from her feelings and weaknesses.

She disliked being vulnerable. And Akko was just the person that made her feel that way. Akko always spoke to her like they were equals from the get go, never had Akko cared for her status of wealth or image. Akko had dug out her flaws and opened her up. Akko had came to see her flaws when all others believed she was perfect and flawless.

It was a change, something that no one else had the audacity to do.

Akko made her see the ugly sides of herself.

Yet…

Despite her flaws.

Akko still cared for her. Akko knew how she was, how shielded she was and how she felt deep down despite being cold in the beginning.

All the times Akko would childishly challenge, yell, argue and tease her, she’d have thought that Akko would have grown tired of her personality and self righteousness, yet somehow along the way, Akko had merely drawn closer to her and fallen for her, Akko whom had been quite the failure as a witch at the beginning, Akko whom had been childish, brash, immature and-and oh so...sweet, good, lively, and just so lovely, had fallen in love with someone like her.

_Lovely_...

They shared a similar dream, had a similar vision for the magic world, the only differences between them was just how hard they worked to get to where they were now.

Akko had became somewhat respected since the whole grand triskellion thing. With the exception that she was still known as a bit of a clutz and was still learning to fly. The professors weren't on her case so much, Akko had improved greatly.

But what about her?

Had she changed for the better at all?

Certainly not, if she had she wouldn't be here right now, pondering, brooding.

She and Akko were polar opposites.

And in this case.

She was the weaker of the two.

She was the coward.

She was too afraid to face what she was really feeling, she was too afraid to allow herself to truly understand what she was thinking.

And right now.

She was thinking about Akko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes I may have made.
> 
> Feel free to drop comments/critiques/questions.


	6. Tangled up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first full week of Diana’s absence and Akko finally spills the beans; Diana gets a surprise visit from Andrew, which begins an unlikely bond: Enter Andrew, Diana’s Wingman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the break, I've been working 7 days a week the passed 3 weeks and I barely had time. Things should go back to normal in a few days and I'll go back to posting chapters once a week.

Akko sighs softly, Lotte has been giving her worried looks all week, and Sucy, well, she stopped testing things on her. They saw through her, they knew something was up despite her efforts to hide her feelings.

She knew her roommates cared for her, but she had been afraid, afraid of further rejection, afraid that they’d make fun of her, that they’d be grossed out by her preferences.

‘They’ll find out eventually’, The brunette thought, She sucked in a breath and gave Lotte’s back a sad glance, the blonde was reading silently at the desk. It was just her and Lotte in the room, Sucy wasn’t here at the moment.

The brunette felt her cheeks grow warm, she felt a fuzzy feeling in her gut, her lips trembled and then parted.

“I’m in love with Diana.”, Akko blurted out, her voice cracked slightly.

The atmosphere in the room suddenly felt heavier.

Akko could hear her heart thumping loudly in her ears, she felt slightly nauseous, she placed her hands on her lap and looked down, keeping her eyes focused on her knuckles as to avoid looking at anything or one, else.

The room had grown ominously silent, too silent, so silent that Akko swore she must have gone deaf.

Until the sound of Lotte setting her book down onto the desk brought sound back to the room.

Akko’s breath picked up, her vision began to blur.

‘Damn it’, Akko cursed mentally.

The sound of Lotte shifting In her chair reached Akko’s ears, and Akko knew, Lotte was no doubt staring at her.

She could feel Lotte’s gaze on her.

“Akko", Lotte spoke softly, so very softly.

The Tears Akko had been keeping at bay for a while now, had finally began to roll down her rosy cheeks. She tried so hard to not cry in front of her roommates, she was afraid of being vulnerable in front of them. But...she just didn’t want to keep her feelings buried anymore.

Akko’s lips trembled, she screwed her eyes shut, the hot salty liquid kept escaping her eyes. “She…”, Akko’s voice began cracking, she grew slightly breathless, “...She didn’t feel the same way...she wanted to try being...friends…”, a sob erupted from Akko’s throat, and she finally looked up, afraid to meet a look of disgust, but her fears were quickly thwarted when she met the soft, gentle expression Lotte wore.

“Oh, Akko", Lotte stood up from her chair and quickly got to Akko’s side, she sat on the brunette’s bed and pulled the clumsy witch into her arms, “I’m so sorry.”, the girl rubbed the crying girl’s back.

Akko whimpered softly, “I...When I first approached her, Hannah and Barbara were around...they made fun of me.”, Akko screwed her eyes and curled into her friend’s embrace. “...I was such an idiot, right?”, she sucked in a breath.

Lotte frowned heavily, “No, don’t say that, You can’t help how you feel.”

The brunette sighed, “...I...Diana didn’t say anything at the moment, she just stood there...while Hannah and Barbara made fun of me.”

“That’s low, even for Diana", Lotte said softly, as she kept rubbing Akko’s back, “How could she…”

Akko’s breathing began to even out slightly, “She apologized...the next day, but…”

“She let them do that to you, Akko", a sad expression found it's way onto the girl’s face.

Akko nodded and began to pull away, she felt lighter upon telling Lotte everything. “She told me she didn’t mean to let it happen, she told me she spoke to them about what they did. She said she cared about me, but she just didn’t feel that way about me.”

Lotte nodded, following along.

“She wanted to try being friends again, she said we could work through...my feelings, together.”, Akko looked up to meet Lotte’s gaze, she could see the understanding expression Lotte wore so clearly through her tear eyes, “...but...I felt like...she expected me to just let go of my feelings.”

Lotte sighed softly.

“...I tried so hard, to bury my feelings. Diana moved on, she acted like it never happened, but then all that stuff at happened during lunch…”, Akko frowned sadly.

“That girl...she said some things…”, Lotte rose an eyebrow, “And Diana...I don’t think she’s ever snapped like that.”

“Yeah...me either.”, Akko whispered and looked away for a moment.

The blonde placed a hand over Akko’s own, causing Akko to turn back to her.

“I’m glad you're finally sharing these things with me, Akko.”, a small smile began to curl her lips, “I was worried, you seemed so sad, so down…”

Akko felt much more at ease, “I...I didn’t want to bother you or Sucy with my problems.”

“Akko, your problems are our problems, if somethings affects you, it also affects us, we’re not just a team, we’re also friends.”

The brunette’s lips began to crack into a small smile, “Thanks, Lotte.”

The blonde smiled.

Akko felt relief wash over her, she felt more in control of her feelings, she didn’t feel so bottled up now.

Who knew speaking to someone could be so freeing.

* * *

 

Diana had barely left her room since her little break down a few days ago, she felt ashamed and a feeling akin self loathing began to grow inside of her, she felt so utterly conflicted.

Aunt Daryl would come knocking at her down once a day, making sure she was ‘alive’. And other than that, Anna would come up with her food and or snacks, she’d come in and place her food on her study desk. Anna tried to coax something out of her, asking her if she was okay, if there was something she could do. Just like she’d respond to her aunt after her shameful break down, she merely turned the maid away.

She didn’t have to leave her room, she had a bathroom in her room, her food was brought up to her, she could just stay in there, locked away until she had to go back to school. But she didn’t. She forced herself to exit the comfort of her room at least once a day for at least an hour or two, she’d go outside and sit by a tree or just walk about the grounds of the manor aimlessly.

Diana sighed heavily, a breeze of air pushing passed her made her shiver slightly. She wanted to clear her head, But her thoughts were constantly invaded by the clumsy brunette. She tried pushing the thoughts away, but she just couldn’t. She yearned to see the girl, she wanted to fix things, she didn’t want to let the girl go like that.

“Diana.”, came that familiar voice, a voice she knew so well-

“Andrew?”, Diana spun around on her heel, she was clearly caught of guard by the male’s sudden appearance.

The boy wore an odd expression. “Well that’s a first, you somehow always avoid getting surprised by me whenever I show up.”, his eyebrow was up.

Diana frowned immediately.

Andrew was taken aback slightly.

A brief moment of silence settled between them.

Diana released an exhausted sigh, “Why are you here?”, her tone come out a bit aggressive, a slight bite to it.

The Male sighs softly, “I haven't checked in with you...after that whole missile thing, I wanted to see how you were, and I was hoping maybe you could also tell me how Akko was doing as well, you two were great by the way.”

Diana only seems to grow more irritated, “I’m fine, so is she, that all?”

Andrew raises both eyebrows now, “Oook, uh, you alright...I know we were never really close, but...I think I’ve never seen you like this, you aren't even pretending to be polite.”

Diana huffed slightly, “I...My apologizes.”, she said through a heavy sigh, she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

Andrew rose a hand to the top of his head and rubbed it, “Um...so, what’s up? What’s got the great Cavendish like this?”, he asked a question he was trying to avoid asking. Despite knowing full well Diana wouldn't willingly answer personal questions, he gave it a shot.

Diana turned to meet Andrew’s gaze, she could see curiosity as well as reluctance. “Nothing-"

Andrew knew Diana would close off, but that didn’t stop him from giving it another go, “You know, i hear that often. Frank always says ‘nothing’, and whenever he says that, he ends up eventually crying over some problem or some girl who broke his heart.”, Andrew sighed out as he put both his hands on his hips. Clearly he was inferring that sharing what was wrong would help ease the situation.

Diana’s cheeks grew red instantly, “G-Girl? Me- N-No, Never!”, it all came out jumbled out, Diana’s serious demeanor was shattered in a matter of seconds.

Andrew stepped back at the raise of Diana’s voice, clearly he was startled, questions quickly rose in Andrew’s head. ‘Oh god’ he thought, by some dumb luck, he just broke Diana.

Diana was a stuttering mess.

“What- That’s crazy, I mean-"

Andrew felt his cheeks warm up slightly, he reached out and placed his hands over Diana's shoulders, successfully shutting Diana up. “Slow down there"

Diana blushed, and so did Andrew.

“Okay, so...you have girl problems.”, Andrew got straight to the point.

Diana nearly shrieked, “NO!”, her face went from pink, to red in seconds.

The boy was fascinated. Diana was always so unreadable, but now…

“Yes, yes you do! I’m right!”, Andrew gasped.

Diana slapped his arms as to break the physical contact between them, “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Diana huffed.

Andrew swallowed thickly, he knew Diana didn’t trust him, they grew up seeing each other, but they rarely ever talked, rarely ever truly interacted, deep down he wanted something with her, something...friendship-like, and this might just be his chance to finally get something going.

“I can help you-", he said a bit too eager.

Diana scoffed, “How?”, and just as she asked the questioned she quickly took it back, “Not that I need help or anything, I mean, there really is nothing that I need help with.”

“Diana, be honest with me, for once, please. We grew up together, not closely I know, but...just this once, can we...maybe share something together?”, Andrew made hand gestures between them, “I’m not one to judge, I could care less if the person that actually turned you into a stuttering mess was a girl.”

Diana hugged her arms to her chest, clearly she was hesitant, she doesn't share things with anyone, she never shared secrets or feelings, this was never something she did or felt the need to. But...Andrew, a boy, might be able to help her sort through her feelings.

Maybe this situation just needed a boy’s touch.

“It...It’s…”, Diana struggled to form a sentence.

Andrew was in clear awe at the sight before him, Diana was always so put together, so perfect and prim, but now, she was just a love-struck idiot.

Just like Frank.

Yep.

“Something tells me this is the start of something nice.”, Andrew crossed his arms over his chest, he spoke with a light tone, clearly trying to ease the girl in front of him.

Diana’s lips pressed into a tight line and she turned away. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, Hanbridge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like it so far!
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave comments/questions/critiques.


	7. What's It Gonna Be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second full week of Diana's absence rolls on and Diana will return to Luna Nova, but of course, not without talking to her ‘Wingman’ the day before she makes her grand return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update!
> 
> This'll be a Diana-Centric chapter.
> 
> Hope it's been a good read so far!

Diana's anxiousness is practically eating her alive, she's nervous and so utterly lost. She hardly ever really thought about things like feelings and connections, she always felt that pouring any amount of time into subjects like those, would be time wasted, and she never wasted any time, she always made sure to invest her time in something certain. Something that would benefit her.

“So, where do we start?”, came Andrew's voice, the Male sat in a seat across from her, two cups of what had to be hot chocolate were placed on the table.

Diana sucked in a breath, she couldn't believe she was honestly going to actually vent and talk to the Hanbridge boy, she was going to open herself up to him. “Uh...well…”, Diana started off reluctant. Just a week ago she and the boy spoke just a bit over her current situation, their conversation cut short by Andrew’s tight schedule, at least for that time being, and due to that conversation cut short, Andrew told her to meet up with him at a cafè in town sometime a week later.

And here they were, a week later. A day before she was supposed to return to school.

Diana averted eye contact.

Andrew sighed softly and sat straight in his seat, soft conversations going on around them. He crossed his arms over his chest, “So, what do you like about this mystery girl?”, Andrew got straight to the point.

Diana’s cheeks instantly flushed, she looked up to meet Andrew's stern gaze. “I...uh...wha- I…”

Andrew groaned in what had to be slight annoyance. “I thought we were passed the stuttering?”

Diana closed her eyes and recoiled slightly in her seat, she sucked in a shaky breath and opened her eyes to meet Andrew's unwavering gaze, “I...I just...Um, uh...H-How would I know if I like her...like ‘that’. I mean…”, Diana looked away, she was tense and uncomfortable.

The boy rose an eyebrow at this small admission. ‘so that's what it is.’, He shifted a bit in his chair, “Diana.”, he spoke softly but loud enough to get Diana’s attention.

The Cavendish turned back to the boy, “W-What?”, she asked, her voice was just as soft as his had been.

Andrew smiled lightly, “How do you feel? What feelings do you feel around her?”, the boy was trying to bring the girl out of denial. “It’s okay. You can tell me, Diana. What you share with me, is just between us, don’t close up on me.”, he emphasized.

Diana sucked in a breath and nodded as she released it, “I...well. Everything was okay, I never felt like this before.”, Diana rose a hand and place it over her chest as she began to confide.

“Well, what changed? What made you feel differently?”. The boy grabbed his cup and brought it up to his lips, he took a few sips of the warm liquid before setting it back down in front of him.

The heiress swallowed thickly, “She confessed to me.”, she sighed out.

“I see. And how did that make you feel?.”, he asked, his eyes not leaving hers, his gaze was encouraging, he wanted her to just come out with it, he wanted her to accept her situation.

“I…”, she started and quickly trailed off to look away, she place both hands on the table in front of her. “...It made me feel scared…”, Diana faltered slightly.

It was clear as day to Andrew, he knew Diana must have been terrified when she was met with something as unexpected as feelings towards another girl, and he knew right now Diana was still scared. He knew that Diana was trying to bury her feelings to avoid facing them.

“Why?”, Andrew mused slightly.

“She’s a fellow peer, a witch...a friend. And I’m…me, I’m a Cavendish.”, Diana fretted. She shifted in her seat, she turned to meet Andrew's gaze again, almost as if hoping for the boy to react to what she was saying.

Almost as if Diana wanted Andrew to talk sense into her.

Andrew observed Diana, reading her expression, he wouldn't have ever thought that feelings made a person this transparent and easy to read, but it was happening, Mixed emotions wasn’t Diana's best look. “Besides the feelings of fear, what else did you feel. No wait-" he rose a hand as he cut his sentence short, he cleared his throat and sighed softly. “-What do you feel, right now?”.

Diana rose her eyebrows and half shrugged.

Andrew brought a hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose, he closed his eyes and then opened them as he spoke again, “Diana, you have to be honest with yourself.”, he stated, “I get it, I do, having all these expectations thrust upon you, but...at what cost will you uphold them?”

The blonde’s eyes began to tear up slightly.

Andrew figured he’d keep pushing. “This is your life, Diana, and I know you and me hardly have a bond, but if there's one thing I can do, it’s be here for you.”, the boy reassured. “You're scared, you feel ashamed, lost and alone. But I want you to know that it’s okay, times have changed, you can love who you want, sure not everyone agrees, but that shouldn’t matter, because this choice, is yours, you can't help how you feel, so stop fighting it.”, the Hanbridge cajoled.

And with Andrew's statement, tears began to roll down Diana’s pink cheeks.

“I...I just...I’m scared, I think deep down, I always felt something...like I knew I was different.”, Diana puled softly. She felt her face growing warmer and warmer. “What’ll people say? What’ll Hannah and Barbara think? What’ll what’s left of my family think?”, she bowed her head, she took her hands off the table and wrapped her arms around herself, her shoulders tensed, she bit her bottom lip to stop herself from releasing a sob.

Andrew frowned heavily, his eyebrows furrowed at the scene unfolding before him, Diana had always seemed so put together, so cold and so… far away, she always looked so untouchable. He stood up from his seat and got to Diana’s side, he closed in on her and pulled out the seat closest to the crying blonde, and he pulled her in for a stiff hug.

“What they think, won’t nearly be as significant as your happiness. You need to be true to yourself, you only have one shot to truly be happy. I wouldn't want you to wake up 20 years from now and wonder what would have been.”, The boy pulled away when he felt Diana relaxing. “These are the ‘Good Times’ and we should live in them before they go by.”

Diana looked up to the boy, “I...I have a feeling this is going to be a significant moment.”, her cheeks were still flushed.

Andrew smiled lightly, “Probably. Chances are I’m gonna probably be your best man at your wedding- Ack!”

Diana pulled away completely from the Male and punched his arm, she stood up, her face went from pink to red in seconds, “Andrew!”, she yelled.

The heir to the Hanbridge name suddenly chortled. Yes, the usually stiff stern male who always appeared with blank expressions and stiff body language, chortled. Everything Diana thought was, was not.

Andrew never seemed like the type to ever support a subject like hers, she would have never expected things to turn out like this. But...she felt okay.

Andrew continued to laugh, his hand held the spot the angrily embarrassed blond punched out of a fit.

Diana suddenly couldn't help it. Her shoulders began to tremble, and before she knew it, their surroundings became less significant and everything around them just fell to silence In the background and melted away, a small giggle escaped passed her lips. Tears kept flowing down her cheeks, but she didn’t feel so tense anymore, she didn’t feel that anxiousness she felt earlier before meeting up with Andrew gnawing at her anymore. No. She felt at ease, she felt light and in more control of herself and feelings.

She needed to accept things as they were instead of hiding from them, she had to face it, not bury it.

Andrew’s lips cracked into a grin. “So, let’s try this again.”, he spoke lightly, his tone of voice when he asked the question didn’t cause Diana to panic this time.

Clearly the Hanbridge boy and the Cavendish Girl finally made a rapport with each other.

“What do you like about this mystery girl?”, Andrew kept his smile, his eyes practically sparkled.

“Everything", Diana finally concluded, finally answering the question. Allowing herself to submit to the truth, admitting that she indeed held feelings towards the clumsy witch, feelings she tried to keep at bay.

The Hanbridge puffed out his chest and stood up from his chair. “Well, the first step is the most critical, and you've finally done it, admission.”, his smile not leaving his face. “She likes you, Diana, there's nothing standing in your way of getting to her.”, he put his hands on his hips, “You're the only thing that can get in your way.”

Diana nodded and stood up as well, her gaze seemed to harden.

Andrew sighed softly, he could see determination in the blonde's gaze.

“Wait…”, Diana started as she groaned in what had to annoyance. “I...I rejected her-”

“You can still get her, feelings don't disappear over the course of days or weeks. She'll be cautious around you, but you can win her over if you take careful steps. Give her space for now, wait a bit, and we can work something out, contact me on fridays.”, the boy brought a hand and placed it over Diana's shoulder. “I know a guy that can pick up girls in a snap-”, Andrew rose his other hand and snapped his fingers, “I’m sure I can get something useful out of him that can help us get your girl.”

Diana nodded eagerly, she was going to do this, she was going to win Akko's affection on purpose, she was going to court another witch.

“Okay”, Diana breathed out. She felt tired, sleepy, but also relieved.

“Great, this is just great, Diana, we can work through any other problems later, but right now, This girl is more important.”.

The blonde nodded again, “Of course.”

Both teens were going to work together. Andrew was certainly a great help already. Diana couldn't help but feel happy. The feeling eluded her for years after the death of her parents, she always figured that she'd never feel that feeling again, and so she closed herself off, submitting to those high expectations, studying hard and getting into one of the best witch schools, she wore a facade for so long, too long. But that would be behind her now, she was willing to put herself out there now, she was ready to accept herself and open herself up, no matter what anyone thought of her.

She was going to win Akko's heart on purpose and she was willing to get through whatever obstacles presented itself in her path. No one’s words or thoughts would influence her decisions anymore, she was going to strive for self happiness, and currently, that happiness was with Akko.

This time, at the right time, she will be the one going to Akko and professing her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments, critiques, and questions.


	8. The One To Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana returns to Luna Nova with a whole new perspective and self view; Akko finds that Diana's absence didn't make her feel any less in love with Diana: Amanda shows up only to pester and jab at the returned Cavendish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys.

  
It's a bit awkward, but she manages to keep her poise, her face remained expressionless for the much part of her classes, she didn't get hounded by Hannah or Barbara like usual, rather, the two had been a bit distant. And as for the rest of her peers, no one had approached her, students just...threw odd looks her way.

It'd been a slow and awkward first day back for her.

Diana sighed out softly as she sat down at an empty table with her food, she couldn't help but subtly glance to where the red team typically sat, but to her surprise, found the table empty. She sighed again, her shoulders sagged a bit, she felt out of place, empty and lonely. She grabbed her fork and began to pick at the food in front of her, hardly even showing intentions of eating it.

“Cavendish, you're back, so soon?”, came a sarcastic tone.

Diana closed her eyes for a moment and breathed deeply through her nose before breathing out through her mouth, “O'Neil.”, she spoke broadly and uninterested, not ceasing the aimless stabbing of her food.

The rowdy witch sat a good arms length away from the Heiress, “Didn't that other girl get like...a month?”

Diana merely nodded, not exactly eager to look up from her plate.

Amanda scoffed slightly, “Lucky, you two, I wish they'd suspend me, shoot, I'd take a week.”, the girl began to eat her food.

Diana hummed uninterested.

Amanda groaned in annoyance, “Oh c'mon, Diana. At least pretend you're listening.”, the witch knew Diana must have felt utterly embarrassed by getting in trouble, but for the blonde to not jab back at her...that was just weird.

Diana turned to look at the witch that was bothering her and glared heavily.

Amanda shrugged, “That's more like it.”, she said as she sat straight in her sat. “Anyways, remember that chip I gave you?”

Diana straightened her facial expression and nodded, “What about it?”

“Did you tell Akko about it?.”

At the mention of Akko's name, Diana stiffened, she merely looked away for a moment, “Yes.”

“Nice, you both owe me”, Amanda grinned.

Diana frowned, “Sorry? Did we ask you to take it?”, the heiress practically spat out.

Amanda's grin only widened, she was clearly getting a kick out of getting under Diana's skin. “Too soon for me to cash in?”.

Diana sneered.

Amanda shrugged, “Wow, The Cavendish sure has bite.”

Diana had enough, she stood up and grabbed her food, food she didn't even eat from, and threw it away, she then simply left, walking away from the annoying witch, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

* * *

 

Akko sighed heavily.

Lotte smiled softly, “Relax, Akko.”

Sucy was silently chewing on her food.

The red team was eating outside, away from everyone else. Lotte suggested that they eat away from everyone else so that Akko could adjust. She knew that with Diana's return, the drama that was put on pause, may very well ‘play’ out again. And she didn't want Akko to get the butt end of it, not again.

Sucy sighed, “Honestly, are you sure you don't want me to-”

“Sucy no!”, Akko whined and pouted, “I just wanna leave things how they are.”, the girl crossed her arms over her chest. Sucy was made aware of everything, and surprisingly Sucy was bothered, annoyed even, so much so, she offered to paralyze or humiliate the blue team using certain poisonous mushrooms she had in her collection. Of course she told Sucy about the issue, and it was fine, she just told Sucy to leave it be.

Lotte smiled halfheartedly, “Avoiding Drama is the best thing right now, The last thing we need is for people to start speculating and instigating.”

Akko nodded, “That's right.”

Sucy shrugged, “I know you two want to think ‘positive’, but let's get real, this isn't going to exactly just vanish into thin air. Diana's back, and while she may not bring it up again, I'm sure when that other girl comes back, we're gonna have some problems.”

Lotte hummed and brought a hand to her chin, “What should we do then?”

Akko listened on, her hands resting in her lap.

“While I know there is some...awkwardness between Akko and Diana. I think our first step, while we still have time, is for Akko and Diana to get their stories straight.”, Sucy suggested, she turned to Akko, “If you two could get on the same page, it would be better.”

Akko's cheeks warmed up, “But...I...I don't want to...talk to her”, Akko looked away, she felt her chest tighten. “I just...I cant face her, not yet.”

Sucy sighed softly, she wanted to help Akko, Akko wasn't the best Guinea pig if she wasn't being jolly and giddy. “Akko, you have to face her eventually. Sooner or later, and I think it's in your best interest if you get it over with now.”, for once Sucy actually sounded somewhat concerned for the better good of the brunette.

Lotte looked between the girls, thinking about what she should also say to add to Sucy's advice. “I think...Maybe Sucy's right, Akko. I know you cut Diana off, but…”, Lotte trailed off and sighed.

Akko hummed softly. “But?”, she questioned.

“Don't you think you were being a little...impulsive?”, Sucy spoke up before Lotte could finish her thought. No doubt referring to the fact that Akko cut Diana off.

Akko stiffened.

Lotte sighed out. She observed Akko and then spoke up. “You do tend to get Impulsive in confusing situations, Akko. I mean...you do care about Diana, and sure while Diana did do some things that didn't exactly...make her look good. She did seem to care about you too.”, Lotte was clearly trying to get at something.

Sucy groaned in slight annoyance. “Right now, I want nothing more than to get Diana and her lackeys stuck in sleep paralysis courtesy of my experimental mushrooms I managed to grow in our room. But...maybe, if you two can just talk, like actually have a nice, deep, conversation, instead of a short one, you two can get on the same page.”

“Sucy has a point”, Lotte agreed, “You were in the heat of the moment and just did what you thought would help you, and that's not wrong, you did need your space, space that Diana didn't exactly give to you in the first place. But I know you didn't really mean what you said to Diana. Sure she messed up, but she was also in the heat of the moment when the situation began”

Akko took a deep breath, “So? What? I just go up to her and tell her, ‘hey I still like you, but kinda hate you for breaking my heart, let's be friends again?’.”

“Kinda”, Sucy said softly and cautiously.

Lotte rose a hand and rubbed the back of her head, “Diana was practically moping around all morning, she’s just as lost as you, Akko.”

Akko’s cheeks grew warm, her heart sped up slightly at the mention of Diana moping around. “T-That's her problem.”, she pouted slightly.

“Don't be childish, Akko.”, Sucy shrugged, “Just because you cut her off doesn't mean your feelings for her are just going to disappear. You like her just as much, if not a little more, than you did before, no?”

Akko cringed slightly, “So what?”, she grew slightly defensive.

Lotte groaned, “I think what Sucy is trying to say is, Do you really want to let Diana go?”

Akko was taken aback, she slipped into thought for a moment.

Lotte certainly asked the right question.

* * *

 

Diana sighed as she closed her book on her desk, she tried studying again, and failed miserably. She simply opted to slump in her chair. Today was really a...shitty day.

Yes.

Shitty.

Diana sighed again, for what must have been the thous-

“Alright, that's enough!”

“Han, no, wait-”

Came those familiar voices, voices that belonged to the other two girls that were in the spacious room.

Diana began to turn around in her chair, and was quickly met with the sight of the red head staring at her.

“What's wrong with you?”, Hannah asked as she stepped into Diana's space.

Diana rose an eyebrow and then frowned. “Nothi-”

“Don't, Don't, Just Don't.”, Hannah rose a finger quite pointedly. “What's wrong with you?”, she asked again.

Barbara stepped in wearing a concerned look, “Han...just leave it-”

“No, I can't just leave it. At least not without feeling guilty.” Hannah sighed out heavily, she locked eyes with Diana, “You've been brooding, and moping all day, and something tells me that if I don't ask about it, you're going to keep acting like that.”

Barbara nervously stood by, she understood where Hannah was coming from, but she'd rather address Diana's out of character acting, later.

Diana looked away and stood up, she wasn't ready for this, no, Andrew just found out, she wasn't ready to let more people in on her inner conflict.

“It's about Akko, It's obvious.” Hannah said as she stepped further into Diana's space. “You two haven't even made eye contact, you look her way, almost as if you want her to acknowledge you’re back. You’ve been spacing out all day, and god, you sigh like every ten seconds.”,  Hannah sucked in a breath, “Honestly, What the heck?”, she threw her arms in the air.

The blonde chewed the inside of her cheek.

“Before you left, Akko came here looking for you. We sent her your way, what happened?”, the redhead asked, “She's avoiding you like a plague and you're just...off, spacing out, barely taking in a single thing that was taught today. Like...what happened? Did she catch up to you?”

Diana sat on the edge of her bed, she placed her hands on her lap, and spoke, “Akko and I had a short conversation before my leave.”

“and?”, Hannah pressed.

“She cut me off.”, Blue eyes looked away.

Barbara and Hannah both gasped softly.

“Why?”, Hannah asked with more calmness in her voice this time.

“She felt uncomfortable with me.”.

Hannah frowned, her guilt was only building.

“It was my own fault.”, Diana spoke softly, she rose a hand and ran it through her hair, “She needed space, but I just…”, Diana pressed her lips together in a tight line instead of finishing her sentence.

“It's...not your fault.”, Barbara spoke up, “if it wasn't for us…”, Barbara trailed off and looked down.

Hannah leaned against the bookshelf that separated Diana's space from her and Barbara’s own. “I can talk to her, if there's anyone she should be avoiding and out right cutting off...it's me and Babs.”

Diana nodded, she had another plan, one she wanted to do on her own, “No, just...let it be.”

“But-”

Diana looked up, her eyes were slightly watery, “Just let it go.”

Hannah and Barbara both frowned sadly and nodded. They stepped back and out of Diana's space.

Diana sucked in a deep breath through her mouth and then released it through her nose. It was going to be tough to get back to where she stood with Akko. But she had faith that she would be able to do it, maybe even...be something more. She shook her head, No she thought to herself, she wasn't going to try and befriend the girl again, she was going to court her, she was going to woo her.

She, a Cavendish, was going to court the Clumsy witch.

These were her intentions, and she was willing to be the one to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was a good read.
> 
> Once again, sorry for the wait, I waited in posting this chapter cause I wanted to get ahead with typing up more chapters, I managed to typed up quite a few. 
> 
> Anyways, see you guys next week!

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any mistakes I may make!  
> Feel free to leave comments and criticism/critiques 
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr 
> 
> goldenfoxtrotx


End file.
